


I Can't Hear You

by samajama, stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!harry for your sensitivies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the New York City premiere of their new movie, Ben finds his role is suddenly reversed.  Louis is directing Ben with Harry in the starring role.  On his hands and knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [Jenna](http://nowkissmeyoufool.tumblr.com) who planted the seed in our heads and made this all happen.
> 
> We do not own nor are we associated with One Direction nor their affiliates. Keep the fourth wall intact and do not post this as your own. Thanks!

Tonight was a good night. They were in New York for their movie premiere, everyone was in high spirits, especially Harry. He really had a thing for New York, which Louis would never understand. But as long as his boy was happy that was all that mattered. His eyes roamed the room almost immediately landing on Harry. It was pretty much second nature now. He could always feel Harry’s presence, whether they were miles apart or a few feet away in a crowded room. Harry was everywhere. 

Louis openly admired him for a moment where he was stood chatting with Ben. He had finally undone the first couple of buttons on his prim white shirt, exposing the perfect teasing hint of collarbone. Harry’s fingers toyed with them every few seconds, that is when he wasn’t pulling at his lips and rubbing his fingers absently around his mouth, and Louis couldn’t help but notice Ben’s eyes following the movement as well, shifting back and forth on his feet. He reached his own hand out to still Harry’s, and Louis felt his insides bristle momentarily. 

Louis couldn’t help it. When it comes to Harry there’s a constant strumming of ‘mineminemine’ in his veins, he knows that he gets absurdly jealous. And this was Ben, but that was just the thing. Louis has seen the way Ben looks at Harry, fuck he’s seeing it happen right now. Ben has been around them pretty much since the beginning, but it’s really just been over the past year that Louis has noticed the lingering stares, the extra attention. Louis remembered smirking as he looked through the pictures of Harry’s birthday party, Ben guiding a drunk and pliant Harry around by the lower back. He was so obvious, it was almost embarrassing. 

Louis watched them for a little longer; intrigued by the way Ben loomed over Harry. Louis briefly imagined what he would look like draped along Harry’s back, his broad chest pressed into him while his eyes rolled into the back of his head, because yes. Harry felt that fucking amazing. Louis tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. He loathed the idea of sharing Harry with anyone, but as the fantasy grew in his mind he thinks he could allow it for one night. If Louis called all the shots that was. 

He waited until Harry was pulled away by someone else in a suit that wanted his attention, before making his way over to Ben. He gave Louis a welcoming smile, nodding his head to greet him. 

“Louis, I haven’t seen you all night, you good? Brilliant party isn’t?”

Louis nodded, taking a sip of his drink “Mmm, yes, indeed,” he paused, locking his eyes on Ben’s. “Harry looks good, doesn’t he?”

His smile faltered a moment, as he reached a hand up to massage the back of his neck. “Sure, he always looks good. You know that though.”

He shrugged. “Course I do. Harry is always the most fit person anywhere we go. That’s why I can’t blame you for wanting to fuck him.”

Ben choked on his drink, his eyes wide and panicked. “Louis—“

Louis covered Ben’s mouth with his hand, leaning in closer so he could lower his voice. “Ben, you can save it. You think I don’t recognize that look by now? People looking at Harry like they want to fuck him up and eat him alive? I see it every. Day. And do you know why it doesn’t bother me?” Ben shook his head. Louis placed a hand on his shoulder, easing up on his toes to whisper hotly in his ear. “Because I’m the only one who gets to see Harry when he’s a quivering little mess, begging to be fucked while he’s got those delicious pink lips wrapped tightly around your cock, and believe me Ben, he could take down an empire with the things he can do with that mouth.” 

He shifted so he was in front of Ben, reaching out a hand to grasp in between his legs, earning him a sharp gasp. “Ah yes, that’s what I thought. Can’t imagine how many times you’ve gotten off to that image. So that’s why I’m going to give you this one time offer. You can fuck Harry, but this time I’ll be playing the part of director.”

Louis slipped a room key into this pocket, giving it a pat. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

He spun around on his heel leaving behind a shell shocked Ben to search out Harry, who he found at the bar with Niall. Louis met Niall eyes and gave him a wink, causing him to roll his own and groan. After this many years, he knew the universal signal for ‘get the fuck out of here’. He grabbed his drink, mumbling ‘horny bastards’ as he brushed past Louis. Harry turned around, the apples of his cheeks flushed from the booze, and his hair transitioning into what it looks like when he’s dragged it back and forth on a pillow too many times. Louis sometimes marveled at his own self-restraint. He couldn’t even stand near Harry half the time, let alone put his hands anywhere near him. And Niall wondered why they’re like rabbits. 

“You wanna go upstairs Styles?”

Harry placed his glass down, nodding eagerly. “Always.”

They both kept their respectable distances on the elevator ride up, and when they started the walk to their room, Harry started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Once they were inside he had it undone and pulled out of his jeans, his hands now working on shimmying them down his hips. 

Louis stood off to the side, watching the show with amusement. He waited until Harry was finished; who stood there with his hands behind is back, innocently batting his eyes at Louis. He stepped towards him, running his palm along Harry’s taut stomach, feeling the muscles clench underneath his touch. Louis pulled him down for a kiss, sucking on his tongue until he got his favorite moan of pleasure out of him. 

He squeezed his hips, running his tongue along Harry’s neck. “You looked so fucking hot tonight babe. Want you to do something for me okay?”

Harry shuddered, tilting his head back when he felt the sharp scrape of Louis’ teeth. “Yes, yes Lou, anything,”

Louis started walking them towards the bed, easing Harry down. “Want you to touch yourself, get yourself ready for me yah? I’m going to watch.”

He walked over to the bedside drawer, reaching in to take out the lube and placed it next to Harry where he was now propped up against the pillows, following Louis with curious eyes. 

Louis grabbed a chair out of the corner of the room and placed it at the end of the bed, settling into it after he removed his jacket. He cocked an eyebrow, darting a tongue out to wet his lips.

“So? Gonna touch that pretty little cock or what?”

Harry stuck his tongue out, trailing his fingers down his chest before wrapping them around the base. “Shut up, s’not little.”

Louis shook his head, laughing. Only Harry could look sexy while pouting and wanking at the same time. “I know baby, why do you think I hardly ever let that thing near me?” Harry smirked, swiping his thumb across the pre come on his slit, bringing it to his lips. Louis swallowed hard. Harry knew how to be a fucking tease when he wanted to be. “So, what were you thinking about during the movie that got you all worked up? I recognize that bouncing leg thing you do when you’re turned on.”

Harry bit down on his lip, arching his back a bit as he sped his hand up. “That--the scene at Ben’s house... where I was in bed. Was thinking about how we fucked in it after…how I could still feel you at the concert later that night.”

Louis remembered that fondly too. He wondered absently if Ben had been listening. He glanced at the clock then, wondering if Ben was going to show up. He nodded towards the bottle of lube. “Come on, get those ridiculous fingers in you,” and he figured it was now or never to bring up the Ben situation. “Do you ever- - do you think Ben’s fit Harry?”

Harry’s face scrunched up as he pressed the first finger in. He let out a harsh breath. “What? I mean sure, but, well…what?”

Louis decided to cut to the chase. “I see how he looks at you babe. He wants to fuck you…and…I…I think it would be hot.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open, while Louis heard the distinct beep of a key card in the door. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ben slunk through the door and held up a finger for him to wait. Louis got up from the chair, crawling up the bed to give Harry a soft kiss. He pulled out Harry’s finger and replaced it with one of his own, Harry gasping into his mouth. Louis pumped into him, talking low in his ear. 

“Ben’s here. I already told him this was a one-time thing, and that I get to call the shots. And he doesn’t get to finish you off yah? I want to be the one to do that for you. But only if you want to baby.”

He added another finger, grinding against Harry’s thigh. Harry grabbed his face, his eyes wild. “Fucking hell Lou, you’re so hard. This really turns you on,” Louis dropped his head down, leaning against his forehead with a little nod. “Okay, but…it doesn’t mean anything alright? It’s just sex. No one will ever be you.”

Louis let out huff of breath, laughing. “I’m one of a kind babe.” He turned to look over his shoulder, calling out. “Ben, lose the clothes and get in here.”

He gave Harry one more kiss before removing his fingers, which Harry quickly replaced with his own after grumbling a protest, and went back to his original place in the chair. He glanced over at Ben, who was now down to his pants. He slowly walked into the room, his mouth dropping open when he finally saw Harry. Which was a sight in itself, a sheen of sweat along his lingering summer tan, his hair a complete tangled mess, and his legs obscenely spread to showcase the three fingers he was fucking himself on. 

“Bloody hell.”

Louis smiled knowingly. “Well, what are you waiting for, go on.”

Ben walked over to the bed, throwing Louis a few cautious looks when he got to Harry. He roamed his body hungrily, like he was trying to film the memory to store in the back of his mind. He paused on Harry’s flushed cock, licking his lips. 

“Holy shit Harry…you’re huge.”

“So put it in your mouth Ben, that’s what it’s there for.”

Ben hesitated a moment, but Harry looked so desperate for it that he was mumbling ‘fuck’, and dove down. 

Harry bucked up immediately and Louis pointed at his hips. “Hold him down Ben, don’t let him fuck your mouth unless I tell him it’s okay.”

Harry glared at him, but he knew the rules. This was how he and Louis played as well. Louis leaned forward on his elbows, getting a closer view. “You know the first place I blew Harry was at the bungalow. Should have put that in the movie, hey? Would have been a lot more interesting than where Harry had his first kiss.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry breathed out raggedly as a warning. 

Louis always talked far too much for Harry’s liking during sex, so he often scolded him. But now was his time to shine, all he had to do was talk. 

Ben held onto Harry’s hips, keeping him in place and continued sucking at the head. “Grab the base with one of your hands,” Louis commented from his chair. Ben turned his head with what little range of motion he had and raised an eyebrow. “Covers what _your_ mouth can’t.”

He looked as though he was going to push further with a _‘who says it can’t’_ at the same time Harry laughed, jerking his hips up. Ben, who wasn’t quite ready, pulled off coughing slightly. “Sorry, Harry.”

“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me, babe.” 

Harry turned his head and rolled his eyes. “ _You’re_ the one who made me lau-” Ben cut Harry off by grabbing him and sinking down again quickly. He bobbed his head a few times before he came to a pace he liked.

“You can, uh, use your lips and tongue more…” Harry trailed off.

Louis chastised, “Harry.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re coaching him. Not that, ah, you’re not doing a good job, mate. It’s just, um,” he finished lamely.

Louis laughed quietly. “Well, Ben, why don’t you try mixing things up with your tongue a bit. Give him a lick; he tastes good, doesn’t he?” Ben complied, licking randomly up and down the shaft before taking him in his mouth again.

As Ben began sucking again, Harry fought to press his fingers in at a better angle. “Might want to give him a hand there, Ben.”

He pulled off to ask, “So I just…?” with a concerned look on his face.

“If you won’t finger him, there’s not a shot in hell I’m gonna let you fuck ‘im.”

“No, no. I just… don’t know how?”

Harry grabbed Ben’s wrist as if to show him, but paused, “Can I…?” Ben was about to confirm that, of course he could, but Harry’s question, he realized, had been directed at Louis.

“Sure, baby.”

Harry folded Ben’s hand so that he had two fingers pointing. “Just sort of press in and stretch a bit? S’not too complicated.” Ben nodded and did as Harry said, sliding his digits in carefully.

He hadn’t expected Harry to feel so hot and tight and wonderful. He tried to press his fingers in and down, gently stretching him and he watched Harry’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Get your mouth back on him and don’t be afraid, mate. You’re not going to break him.”

Ben sank down on Harry’s cock once more as his thrust his fingers inside. Harry let out a moan that left Ben letting out muffled whimpers himself.

Louis narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “Harry Styles I know that face, don’t you _dare_ come. Ben, get him up on his hands and knees.”

Ben pulled off with a slick pop, tapping two fingers on Harry’s side to indicate to him to flip over. Harry scrambled up to the edge of the bed so he could be closer to Louis. He had a dark, lust blown look in his eyes, but a soft smile on his lips that was only meant for Louis. 

Louis leaned to the side to watch Ben line up behind him. “There’s condoms in the side drawer. And do not come inside him. I’m serious Ben. That’s my job.”

Ben just looked at Louis, looked like he was holding his breath as he slipped the condom on quickly and pressed into Harry. “Oh my god.” He dropped his head in-between Harry’s shoulder blades to gather himself. “Fuck… _Harry_. Oh my _god_.”

“Keep talking Ben, this is your one and only chance, so you better tell him how fucking good he feels.” He glanced at the sweaty curls drooping over Harry’s face. “And pull his hair when you’re fucking him. He likes that.”

He twisted a handful of hair around his fingers, giving it an experimental tug. Harry groaned, “You – you need to move.”

Ben moved his hands down to Harry’s hips, gripping his hands into the soft skin there, practicing a few shallow thrusts. “Harry…Jesus you’re tight, it’s like you were meant to be fucked like this.”

Ben gripped Harry’s hips a little tighter and pressed himself slowly into him until their hips were touching. “You feel so good, Harry, honestly. Holy shit.” He slid out slightly and pushed forward again, repeating the motion, trying to keep balanced on his knees.

“What are you doing? Making slow, sweet love to him? Fuck him like you mean it, Benjamin.”

“I… o-okay.” Ben pulled back and thrust more quickly this time, looking to Louis for confirmation. Louis gave a short nod and gestured for him to continue. Ben quickened his pace, reveling the sound of his skin slapping against Harry’s, feeling their salt-sticky skin cling for the fraction of a second before he pulled away again.

“Bite his neck too. The right side. Left side is…” Louis trailed off for a second. “Well, just bite the right side of his neck, yeah? And so help you if you leave a mark that lasts.”

Ben nodded and put his arms on either side of Harry for balance before nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck. “You like this, Harry?”

“Yeah, yeah. You can, um, scrape your teeth. That’s, um, good.” Ben did just that a few more times and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck, then sat back on his knees again.

He began thrusting faster as the small sounds fell from Harry’s throat. Harry went to lean down on one elbow for leverage so he could get a hand on himself, but Louis interrupted, “Harry, now now. Ben, help my boy out there, would you? His poor little prick’s not gotten much attention since you stopped blowing him.”

Ben reached around and gave Harry a few experimental strokes, trying to time them with the thrust of his hips.

Louis popped the buttons of his jeans, tugging them down around his hips and pulled his cock out of his briefs. He shuffled over to the bed, grasping himself with one hand, tapping the head on Harry’s lips. 

“Open up darling.”

Harry was glassy eyed and panting, but still parted his lips eagerly, waiting for Louis to sink into him. Ben’s hips stuttered, as he turned his face away. Louis stopped himself, closing his eyes to regain his composure. He opened them back up moments later, reaching out to tap a finger on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Too much visual stimulation for you? I told you Harry was good. But I think your time’s up here. Go sit in the chair.”

Ben slowed down his hips, stroking a calming hand down Harry’s back as he pulled out. Harry leaned back on his heels, waiting to see how Louis wanted him. Louis wanted to lay him out on his back and fuck into him in a way that made them both feel close to each other. But that felt far too intimate for this moment. So instead, Louis stepped out of his pants, hopped up on the bed and fixed himself against the pillows, motioning for Harry.

“C’mere baby, want you to ride me.” Louis liked this because he could make eye contact with Ben as Harry bounced up and down on his cock, reminding him just who Harry belonged to, whose name he was going to be screaming at the end of this night. Though Ben didn’t really seem to mind, he looked truly blissed out as he idly stroked himself in the chair, his feet kicked up on the edge of the bed. And he hadn’t even come yet. Harry certainly had a special effect. 

Harry, who was now making his way up the bed, pausing to duck his head down and taking Louis by surprise when he swallowed half of his cock down on the first go. Louis saw Ben’s hand speed up at the sight of what was sure to be a pornographic view of Harry – face down, arse up. 

Harry sank down on Louis taking more of him in his mouth. He grabbed one of Louis’s hands with his own and tangled their fingers together, the other digging into his thigh. He squeezed his lips tightly around Louis as he pulled himself off. He turned to bite at Louis’s thigh, sucking at the skin, leaving it red and raw.

“Styles get your ass up here already. I want to kiss you.” Harry smiled into his skin and crawled the rest of the way up Louis’s body. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Louis carded his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, considering everything else they’d done tonight. “You ready for me, baby?”

“Always.” Harry grabbed Louis’s dick and lined them up before settling down. Harry balanced his hands on his own thighs, straddled over Louis’s while Louis placed his hands on top of Harry’s. He lifted himself up slowly and sank quickly again. “Fuck, Lou. Louis, you feel so good.”

Louis turned his head to see Ben’s reaction, but Louis only saw Ben’s head thrown back, his hand speeding up and down as he came over his chest.

Harry quickened his pace and Louis could tell he was close as well. Not a moment later, Harry came all over Louis’s chest. Harry leaned down, arms now on Louis’s sides as he licked his own come off of Louis’s stomach, his nipples, the dips in his collar bones.

Harry stayed pressed down against Louis’s chest and Louis readjusted his legs so his knees were up so he could lift his hips more easily. He fucked his hips up once, hearing Harry’s oversensitive whimper. He pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s forehead and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Louis heard Ben gasp as he thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth and his hips upward at the same time. He started fucking relentlessly, knowing he was close as well, but kept licking into Harry’s mouth.

He finally came with a shout into Harry’s mouth and Harry whispered, “Fuck, fuck¸ Louis, Louis, oh my god, baby.” Harry moved to pull himself off, but Louis placed a hand on his back to stop him.

“Ben, could you wet a flannel from the bathroom with some warm water?”

“Sure.” Ben grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped himself off on his way, picking up the discarded condom from where he’d thrown it earlier.

Ben returned and handed the cloth over to Louis. “Thanks, mate.” He placed it down for a moment and flipped himself and Harry over. He grabbed the cloth again after he slipped out, wincing at Harry’s low whine. He wiped himself down quickly and carefully wiped Harry clean, tossing the rag aside once he was done.

Louis tucked Harry under the covers, poking a finger in his dimple (he just couldn’t help it) while Ben pulled on his clothes, his back turned to them. He ran a hand through his hair, giving Louis an awkward shrug. “So…right. Well, I’ll go. And this is definitely going in the vault. Cheers.”

“Bye!” Louis waited until the door clicked shut and looked down at Harry with a frown. “Maybe we should have got him to film it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” He wrapped his fingers around Louis’ bicep to pulling him down to his chest. Louis pushed a hand down stop him. “No, no, no, I want to be the big spoon, turn over.”

He grinned, turning on his side so Louis could curl himself around his back. He moved Harry’s messy waves out of the way so he could tuck his face into his neck, just breathing in his familiar scent, letting it seep into his senses from the inside out. “I love you, you know.”

“I know, Lou. Love you too. Since day one.”

And Louis knows they didn’t need to discuss what just happened. It was all there in the ‘I love you’s. Harry knows that Louis has these strange little kinks from time to time, and Louis knows that Harry will fulfill them. Yes, Louis likes to revisit some of them, but he thinks that he can now take sharing off that list permanently.

They laid there for a while, Louis drawing lazy circles on Harry’s stomach, lulling him close to sleep. He could hear the slow little puffs of Harry’s breaths and finally closed his own eyes, giving Harry one final kiss on the nape of his neck.

“I wonder if Ben will be thinking about tonight when he films our next video.”

“ _Louis_.”

FIN


End file.
